


Because I Love You

by xJadedGurlx



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4398917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thea reassures Sin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime after "This Is Your Sword," with spoilers up through that episode. Written for challenge 21 during Phase 15 at Writerverse on LJ.

Thea was curled in Sin’s arms, the two women lying together in Thea’s bed. Sin was stroking Thea’s cheek, and the heiress was just starting to think she couldn’t get any happier when Sin punctured the silence by saying “You’re not here just because Roy is gone, are you?”

That jolted Thea out of her reverie. She sat up and looked at the other woman. “Are you serious?” she asked. “Do you think so little of yourself that you could only be a consolation prize?”

Sin bit her lower lip.

“I’m here because I love you” said Thea.

Sin smiled.


End file.
